PokePowers
by emosewa-13
Summary: Ever since his parents died, Riley's lived alone on the streets, surviving by his wits. But when he and his girlfriend are kidnapped, he discovers a dark secret: in Crystal City, the futuristic city he lives in, some people have the power of long-extinct pokemon running in their veins. Turns out, he's one of them. And their captors will stop at nothing to get what they want.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! Emosewa here, and I am writing my. Very. First. Story (Really, I couldn't sleep last night. ****_At all_****. Tell me I'm not the only one who feels like this). But this one isn't an original idea, its a rewrite from the awesome Legcay918! He's an awesome writer, so I really hope I can meet all his readers standards. Bear with me.**

_Riley  
><em>

Crystal City. A beautiful metropolis teeming with skyscrapers and filled with all the latest technology. Jumbo-tron televisons, electronic news boards... You name it, we've got it.

Not to mention the subway. Its the best in the world. Especially when you're running away from cops or angry store owners. Take my word for it.

We're divided into seven Districts.

The Central District. Located in the center of our city, there are lots of skyscrapers here, and also the City Hall.

The Shopping District. They've got everything here. Golf clubs, TV's, clothes. Everything.

The Beach District. Soft sand, cool waves, and rich houses. Never been here.

The Wealth District. Home of the rich and famous. Never been here either. _Obviously_.

The Suburb District. Where the middle-class live. Its nice, when you're not being chased by annoyed neighbors trying to enjoy the "peace".

Then there's the Ghetto District. That's where I'm from. And trust me, you don't wanna walk here at night. Really, you dont.

But enough about that. I've other things to worry about. Like shaking off more of these idiot cops.

The sirens gave them away. I smirked under my yellow hood. They never learn. I sped up my walking ever so slowly and melted into a crowd.

BEE-WOO-BEE-WOO-BEE-WOO!

I sprinted down the nearest alley, splattering raindrops behind me.

"Stop! We've got you surrounded!" A policeman yelled behing me.

"You wish," I muttered, not stopping to turn around. I zipped down another alley.

Then a motorcycle arrived and two more cops joined the party. Flattering. They usually only come in pairs. Now I've got a trio on my tail.

We ran through small alleys and across streets, scattered garbage cans and knocked over clothes lines, but they kept up relentlessly. Soon we reached a ten-meter fence.

"Stop! You're trapped! Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Just surrender, young man! We'll lessen your sentence!"

Bunching my legs, I leaped in the air. I felt the whoosh in my stomach and the familiar feeling of split-second flying filled my body. For a moment, the guards, the streets, the whole word shrank. Then it all came rushing back and I landed on the other side.

"In your dreams, dummies."

**A/N: Yeah! My first ever chapter! Well, not really. More of an intro. Anyway, this is dedicated to thewalnutsloth and SaiyaStyles, who followed/favorited me before I wrote ****_anything. _****I really hope I did well on this.**

**K Bye!**


	2. Runaway

**I'm baaack. I am on fire! Luckily I'm in a stage of life where I can write to my heart's content. AKA, sleepover for the whole weekend! AKA, no parents! But this chapter is very special. And I feel I must do this PROPERLY. So, the chapter dedication:**

_**To cometshadow, for going "OMGOMGOMGOMG" when I went "I'll post it ASAP", and saying "YOURE OKAY. BREATHE. IT WAS PERFECT." When I went "The perfectionist in me has just DIED".**_

_**To Fallow Bay Chapman, 'cause even though you're a fictional character from cometshadow's imagination, I didn't stop thinking about you while writing this.**_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

_Avery_

"Now, class, who can tell me the year Pokemon went extinct?" Our teacher asked.

Karen, my best friend, waved a hand. "In the 2020's."

Mrs. Dodds scowled. "Specificity. A few hundred were still alive during the 2020's." Then she smiled sweetly. "What about you, Avery?"

My cheeks flushed. Favoritism. One of the 'perks' of being filthy rich. "Umm.. 2027?" I tried. That was wrong, of course.

But the smile never left her face. "Good, Avery! That was very close. The actual year was 2025. Now, for your homework we will have two chapters of Robert Hugh's _The World's Pokemon Replacements_."

Then the bell rang and we were free.

I left the class with Karen. "I _hate_ how they treat you! Its terrible."

Karen just nodded. "I've got to go, Ava. Mom got her second job today, and I'm babysitting. I know its a long shot, but if you could come...?"

"I'll do my best," I promised. Father's answer would be 'No' in big bold letters, but I would try.

But with Karen gone, I was now prey for some other _friends_.

* * *

><p>"... And of course, Daddy's hosting another party tonight."<p>

"Ohmigod, really? I got this perfect pair of heels that match my new dress _perfectly_!"

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes, trying to drown out the voices of my two 'best friends'.

"What about you, Ava? You are coming, right?" Megan asked.

Before I could reply, Cassie cut her off.

"_Of course_ she's coming! I mean, she's like the most popular girl in school! Like, why wouldn't she come?"

Plastering a smile on my face, I replied, "Obviously. I sent Alfred for some new skirts this morning. I can't wait to try them out!"

Ugh. Did I just say that?

"See? Told you!" Cassie said, shooting Megan a look.

"Whatever," Megan replied, turning to me. "Hey Ava, I think this necklace I've got totally brings out your eyes. Who else has got light orange with red rimming the pupil iris thingy?"

"That's a terrible idea," Cassie shot back. "This beige dress Daddy got me last week will _totally_ match your silky blonde hair. And I've got these earrings which will match your orange tips perfectly!"

I can't take any more of this. Glancing around, I looked for an excuse to escape. The restroom. Perfect.

"Ow!" I shrieked. "I think some dust fell on my hair!"

Cassie and Megan opened their mouths in shock.

Before they could say anything, I said: "Emergency, girls! Gotta go!"

I walked as fast as my heel-wearing feet would take me. Unfortunately, that wasn't fast enough.

"Ava! I'll go with you, Mother showed me the best way to get rid of dust!"

"Ava waaaait, Daddy bought me a new can of hairspray!"

Help me.

Fortunately, someone did. Tousled hazel hair, piercing green eyes, and a dazzling smile. That's how Megan described him anyway. . Brown hair-green eyes-teeth would've worked for me. But as soon as he passed by, Cassie and Megan froze. And began giggling behind him, following the boy down the hall.

I should have noticed how he didn't notice me- every guy here did. Which was mostly a curse. But I should've noticed how I've never seen him before, when I knew every guy in school (another curse). But all I thought was:

Lucky me.

* * *

><p>As I escaped outside, I found Alfred waited outside the limo. "Ms. Avery! You're later than usual."<p>

Alfred. One of my few real friends. I grinned. "Sorry Alfred. Got a little- ah, off track."

"Understandable. But you better watch out- they've got your scent."

My smile faltered. "They're behind me, aren't they?"

He nodded.

Curse these heels.

"Ava! How was it? Did you get rid of the dust?" Cassie chirped.

"I heard it damages the roots!" Megan added.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I was saved. Again. This time by Evelyn Wright, the new kid. She had an air of determination around her, with steel-grey eyes and red hair. Smiling at the duo, she said, "It does?! I never knew that. Maybe you should warn Logan."

Megan glanced where Eve gestured. Then her mouth dropped open like a fish. "Omigod Cassie he's there! Under that shade thingy there's bound to be plenty dust! Let's go!"

And they scurried to where the green-eyed teen stood.

I grinned at Eve. "Thanks for that."

She winked. "No problem."

Then Alfred opened the door and I got into our limo.

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Ms. Avery," Alfred started. I tried countless times to get him to call me Ava, but he refused. "All they want is your friendship."

I started, "If its because of the money-"

"-then I don't want it!" He finished with me.

I laughed, then continued, "You should know by now that those weirdos don't like me. They like Ava, the air-headed rich kid, daughter of politician Greggory Stark and celebrity Melinda Stark."

Slowly, he nodded. "I understand, but don't go _there_. We'll be treading on dangerous ground."

As if I didn't know that. "You're right. Turn on the radio, please?"

"Good idea." He responded, and turned a knob.

_-Everyone is freaking out over Elesa's latest venture, with her moving out of her comfort zone and heading towards the music industry-_  
><em>-missing children in several places around the Central District, police are baffled and have recruited Detective Joseph Mars and Doctor Rachel Ni-<em>  
><em>-Never gonna give you up, never gonna-<em>

"Wait! Go back!"

Quizically, Alfred turned the knob back.

_-..This report brought to you by James O'Hare.-_

I sighed. "It's okay, Alfred. Bring it back, please."

"James O'Hare. I knew him during my journalism days," Alfred said thoughtfully. "I'll pull up some old favors, see what I can do."

I smiled. "That would be great, Alfred."

We soon arrived at the house. That's an understatement, considering it's nearly as big as a plane. There were marble columns! And a beautiful pond! And- ooh-la-la, a glorious fountain!

Note my sarcasm.

"I go right. You go left." I whispered to Alfred. He nodded. And he knew what was on my mind.

I must not see my father.

Entering one of the many side doors, I tip-toed into the kitchen. Silvia was there. She glanced at me, and I put my finger to my lips. She nodded.

I must not see my father.

Putting an ear to the door, I listened. TV was off. I opened the door a crack. So far, so good.

I just jinxed it, didn't I?

Whatever. I continued my stealthy approach toward my room. Just two flights of stairs, five corridors, and eight rooms. No biggie. I started up my first flight of stairs and ran straight into- you guessed it- Father.

"Avery." He said, without taking his eyes of the newspaper he was reading. He was an intimidating man; Thick bushy eyebrows set over glaring eyes, broad shoulders, and a grim line of lips for a mouth.

Injecting as much enthusiasm as humanly possible into my voice I said, "Hello Father. How was your meeting?"

He ignored me. Which was nothing new. Honestly, I should be used to it by now. "How was your test?"

"'A' plus, as always," But of course he needed more. I hated this lifestyle. Mother wanted to know everything I was doing; Father wanted to know everything I was thinking. "Megan taught me the best ways to remove dust from the hair," I added.

He nodded. "Good. I'm sure it will be helpful."

Now was the time. "Father, I was thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Father I was thinking, since I've had such good test scores-"

"Spit it out! We don't have all day, I've got a meeting-"

"Karen invited me to her house tonight!" I blurted.

His brows furrowed. "Karen? That filthy girl from the Suburbs? No! Absolutely not! I will not have my daughter traipsing unsupervised in unsanitary houses! _Grow up_, Avery! How would this reflect on your image? On _my image_?!"

At that moment something snapped inside me.

All my life, I've been told _No_, I've been told _Of course not_, I've been told _Never_. My life has been a flurry of _Act like this_ and _Stand like that_; _That isn't becoming_ and _grow up_.

No more of that. Never. Again.

I ran to my room, hot tears spilling down my cheeks. Both of my heels snapped but I didn't care. I stared at my reflection. And clenched my fists. What had they said?

_What a pretty face she has. Oh, such mesmerizing eyes._

And that wasn't even it.

_Wow, how pampered she lived! Who wouldn't want to have her life?_

If only they knew.

I went to my telephone and hit Redial.

Alfred answered on the first ring.

"I'm going, Alfred. I'm finally doing it." I knew he would understand.

"Be safe, Ms. Avery."

"I will," I said. "And Alfred?"

"Yes, Ms. Avery?"

I choked back a sob. "Call me Ava."

Then I hung up.

I changed my clothes. Stripped off the lace-sleeved dress and removed the pearl earrings. And with each accessory gone my burden felt lighter. I changed into more practical clothes. Next, I tied up all the lush blankets and tied up a rope. Won't be needing this anymore. I threw my makeshift rope out the window and belayed down the wall.

Then I was free.

The freshly cut grass, the cool night breeze, the clouds, the last rays of sunset, everything seemed more vibrant and clear then they did a day ago.

That is, until the sirens turned on.

I ran, ran as fast as I could. But who can outrun a car?

The policemen jumped out and grabbed my arms.

Writhing and kicking, I tried to escape. Then a feeling surged in my gut, and blue light spilled over my hands in waves.

The cops were down in seconds. I smirked. Now I was more than just a rich girl.

Raising my arms I faced the next advance of guards.

Then wild blue hair swam into view.

And I fell asleep.

**A/N: There we go! My second chapter! What did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Then review! Personally, I loved the scenes with Megan and Cassie. The full extent of a teenage rich girl's vocabulary: Totally, perfectly, like, omigod, and... Yeah, that's basically it. So in their words,**

**M: "You should ****_totally _****review."**

**C: "Like, it would make emosewa ****_totes_**** happy."**

**K bye!**


	3. Taken

**A/N: Guess who? That's right, it's me again! Was gonna post this yesterday, but... stuff happened. Stuff along the lines of beef steak-stealing dog, Iron Man 3, babysitting, and McDonald's. Yeah... Don't ask.**

**So anyway, last chapter, I used some OC's not belonging to me. So here's the credit list thing:**

**Evelyn Wright from Not Official Staff**

**Avery Stark from moonspots**

**Also, I am opening the SYOC!**

**Yeah... Reviewing the plot, I realized I needed some more OCs (keyword here is _Some_).**

**Specifically, EVIL ONES. And some good guys too. Please note that I'm not looking for necessarily evil/good OCs, just ones with believable quality and potential to be one. The key is originality. I want your OCs spilling with unique backstories and believable personalities. So, no recycled characters. I want fresh, never-before-seen characters!**

**Form on my profile.**

**Please submit through PM, I won't acknowledge it through review. Also, please note that I'm only accepting 5-8 OCs. Right now, there are five spots. If more than five OCs interest me, I'll widen it to eight. Also, if you've already submitted an OC, you can not submit another. Unless you come up with an awesome one.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_Riley_

I weaved in and out of crowds, across streets, past roads. No sirens or motorcycles this time.

_Left, left, second path on the right, go straight, next turn, take thinner alley, left._

Having a flawless memory has its perks. Soon, I found myself in front of her house.

Rhea.

You could say she was my girlfriend. Soft blonde hair, the attitude... plus she's got these deep blue eyes..

Ahem. Anyway, I knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal her twin sister, Rhonda. While Rhonda had the eyes and the hair (though her's was shorter), the similarities ended there. Rhea was a rebel. Rhonda was a timid daydreamer.

"Hi Riley," She greeted. "Where's Rhea?"

I froze. Huh?

"What do you mean?" I asked. If something happened to her... I don't know what I'd do.

Worry spread all over her face. "Sh-she texted me," Then something else flicked across her face. Shock? Anger? "I think you should come in."

I entered their quaint house. It was nice, but considering my last bed was on top of some garbage bags my standards might be a little messed up. Just saying.

"I- I need to tell you something," Rhonda explained, making her way to the couch. "It's... a long story."

I glanced around, hoping Rhea would just open the door and come home. "We don't have the time for story-telling, Rhea,"

Her face grew distant. "You're- you're right." She handed me her phone. "This is her last message."

_Hey Rhea! Just got here w/ Riley!_

_C u later!_

It was sent an hour ago.

I was still asleep an hour ago.

"This isn't good." Okay, understatement of the year.

"Riley, I've got to tell you something. It's important." Rhonda said.

"Give me a moment, Rhonda. Kind of busy here." I tapped several times on the phone's screen, looking for what ever I could get my hands on. Exact time, place, whatever. I needed to find her.

"You know how sometimes they discuss mutations in school?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah. So anyway, mutations are basically when DNA is abnormal; its changed differently. For better or worse. So there was this one time I al-"

"Got it!" It was sent down a side road connecting Suburb and Ghetto.

"R-Riley! Listen t-t-to me!"

That caught me off guard. Rhonda never shouted. "Fine. What is it?"

She relaxed. "One time, this car almost h-hit me. I- I _stopped_ it Riley. With webs."

_Another one._

I wasn't alone.

Then a shriek came from the kitchen.

Then a heavy THUD vibrated through the floor.

Did I forget anything?

Oh yeah. The dining room exploded.

_BOOM!_

Dust. All I saw.

Debris. All I felt.

A loud ringing in my ears. All I heard.

I inhaled for a breath- and started choking my head off. "Rhonda? We gotta go," I croaked after several breaths.

She squirmed out of what was left of their coffee table. "O-okay."

We ran out of a hole in the wall.

And so did our captors.

"Run!" I yelled, my voice still scratchy.

And so began the chase.

We did our best to lose them. Toppled back trash cans, ran through small spaces. But they always seemed a few steps behind.

"Take this, you jerks!" Rhonda yelled, tears steaming down her cheeks. Yellow spider webs shot out at them, entangling and electrocuting.

"Awesome," I breathed. Then shook my head. "'Kay, let's get out of here!"

Then a boy appeared. He had dark blonde hair and coppery brown eyes. He smirked. And a glittering gold whip appeared in his hand.

I got into a fighting stance. Rhonda stood a little behind me, afraid but determined. Then I leaped into the air, aiming a punch at his throat.

I didn't even get close.

That whip was like a _snake_. It caught me mid-air and slammed me into a wall.

"Riley!" Rhonda spewed more of her webs at the teen. A strange wave of shadows sent it back, and Rhonda was tangled in her own trap.

I struggled against the chains, but they wrapped around me tighter and tighter.

A squeal of tires. A police car arrived and then a man with wild blue hair stepped out.

"Hel-" I tried to croak, but the chain squeezed my neck.

Then the teen walked over to me and pressed a thumb to my forehead.

That's when the screaming started

and

I

couldn't

think

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-<p>

I woke up and jolted off the bed in a cold sweat. I was in a completely white room. And I was being watched by a giant of a man.

He grunted. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere 'till you tell me where the hell I am!" I spat. Glancing around, I saw that the room was mostly bare. A bed. Side table. Door. That was it. No windows.

"You can either go with me now or make me dra-"

I jumped off the bed and aimed a knee at his gut.

He came out at me quicker then expected and I caught his arm. _With my stomach_.

The breath left my body and I laid on the floor, gasping like a fish.

Grabbing me from my shoulders, the giant man pulled me up and dragged me outside.

Immediately I began scanning for exits. Two doors on the right. Guards. One more backdoor. Guards. A far off door on the left. More guards. Still no windows. It looked like we were in some kind of lab. People in lab coats scurried around everywhere. On one side a bunch of science stuff were placed. And lots of computer screens mounted on the walls. But we weren't going there. Mr. Giant directed toward a group of other teens. Luckily, Rhonda was among them.

She ran to me and hugged me. "You're alive!"

I grunted. Just 'cause I was alive it didn't mean I needed affection. "Surprisingly,"

She let go of me. Tears stung her eyes. "I was so worried. First my parents and Rhea, and now you?"

I winced. I almost forgot about the... thing. Whatever it was. "I don't want to talk about it."

A large crackling sound ended our conversation. We turned, and found a large holographic screen projected onto a wall. A man appeared there, but most of his face was in shadow. Except his eyes. Maybe it was a camera trick, but his amber eyes bored into me greedily. He looked like a fat kid at a buffet.

"Well, well. What a great crowd we've got assembled." His voice was icy and scathing. It sent chills down my spine. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here. I'll keep it simple: You all have Pokepowers; superhuman abilities that will aid me in my latest project."

PokePokers. My- our, I realized- abilities have a name.

He continued, "For that reason, you all work for me now."

Voices erupted from our group.

"I'd rather _die_ than take orders from a coward!"

"PokePowers..."

"And if we don't wanna work for you?!"

A concealed door opened from somewhere in the gloom of the back. And he stepped out. From this distance not much could be made out. But his voice was ten times more worse than it was on a screen. "I'm very glad you asked, Mr. Greyback," He raised a gun. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

_Bang!_

_Thump._

Someone just died.

My jaw dropped. Rhonda clutched my arm. I heard someone scream but it sounded like miles away. I couldn't do anything but stare, stare at the lifeless eyes and the spot of red on his shoulder.

"Hans, take the body-"

A warm blue light seeped out of the dead teen's chest and sunk through the floor.

"- out of here."

Mr. Giant picked up the body and deposited it down a garbage chute.

"Now, anymore questions?" The man asked.

A silent shake of heads from everybody. But me. "What have you done with Rhea?!" I spat.

"Ms. Wiles's twin sister? Ah, yes. I need you all to work willingly, don't I? She's alive and well, and shall remain so- unless you decide to turn your back on my little project."

"Which is what, exactly?"

He smiled. In the gloom, it was especially creepy. "Ah, I was waiting for someone to ask! Now, if you look over here," He gestured to the holographic screen, "You will see the infamous man named Nicholas DeStephano- better known as Don Nico."

The picture showed an intimidating man. In crisp business suit, no less.

He continued, "He is the leader of Crystal City's most notorious crime family. If they want someone dead, that person will be dead. If they want money, they get money. Understand?"

A girl with silky blonde hair- very light, it was almost white- stepped forward. "A-and what do you want us to do? Fight them?"

The man smiled again. "Ms. Stark, isn't it? Yes, that is precisely what I want to do. And now, it is time for you to decide. Will you join me? Or not?"

One by one, we all nodded. Except for one. A teen with green eyes and chocolate brown hair. And after everyone stared at him he spoke.

"I'll join, but on one condition: You tell us everything you'll do to us. _Everything_."

Another smile touched the man's lips. "Very well."

Several scientists crowded around us, plugging up wires and sensors then scanning us with x-rays.

That's when I realized what I was wearing. The took my yellow hoodie and replace it with hospital-style clothes.

Okay, so kidnapping me was one thing, but now my clothes?

These people have _no_ limits.

Then Blue Hair arrived. Immediately we all went on guard. I guess I wasn't the only one with bad experiences with him. But he either didn't know or didn't care.

"We're mostly just checking vitals right now- blood pressure, heart rate, temperature. X-rays are for bone structure- what kind of effect the X-Gene has on it. The X-Gene itself, however, is the real marvel," He drawled.

One of the many screens on the wall switched to an image of DMA- or whatever you call it. They zoomed in, highlighted a particular cell and separated it.

"Ah, there it is. Its full extent of power is not yet known, but it activates in moments of stress or strong emotions. Upon activating, it secretes hormones which lead to the eventual rise of your power. For reasons unknown, all abilities and powers gained from the gene seem to mirror those of Pokemon."

"Why is it called the X-Gene?" Someone asked.

Blue Hair turned. "Because it sounds "cool". But between us, its from my last name, Xanderson. And frankly, calling it 'Gene that secretes power-producing hormones' is quite a mouthful."

Xanderson- Dr. Xanderson? Prof. Xanderson?- turned back to his screen. "Going back to Pokemon, we have yet to find an efficient way to discover exactly what Pokemon's abilities you've inherited."

He stood up and walked over to me. "But I have simpler methods."

He stared at me, and his eyes seemed to bore right through me. I felt like a mouse under a magnifying glass. He scrutinized every detail of me. Then it stopped.

"Scrafty," He whispered. Turning to some of the labcoats he said, "More electron sensors on his legs. He's a jumper, this boy."

What did he just do to me?

"I read your mind, Riley." Dr. Xanderson said, without turning to face me. "Now, who's next?"

He walked over to a teen with dark brown hair and distant blue eyes. "Ah, the computer maniac. Hello, Erick."

After a few moments of staring he said: "Elygem," and turned back again. "Get a head scan on this one. And start recording brain activity."

And it went on for a while.

"Ninetales," He called, pointing at the blonde girl. "Run a thermo-scan."

"Joltik," He gestured to Rhonda. "She'll need a conductivity check."

I watched a video of my heart pumping on one of the screens. Then I saw the X-ray results of my skeleton. And they poked and they prodded me until even _my fingernails_ hurt and shined lights on my eyes and listened to my breathing.

"This one has a health issue," Dr. Xanderson spoke into earphone.

_"Dispose of it, Douglas."_ The voice crackled back.

"Hans?" Dr. Xanderson- or Douglas, whatever- gestured to a young thin boy.

Hans walked towards him. The boy's eyes grew wide as Hans raised his arm. The beefy hand started to glow.

I looked away.

That didn't lessen the sound of bones cracking.

_Thump_.

Another person just died.

They're just as evil as the criminals they want us to fight.

* * *

><p>"Now, since we've completed gathering our information, we will get to training." Douglas- no more 'Doctor' for him, ha- smiled, like we all just won an unlimited shopping certificate at the Wealth District. "And lucky you, Hans will be here to instruct you."<p>

Mr. Giant walked over to us, arms crossed. It was the first time I ever heard him speak. "We start at the course."

Silently, we all followed behind him. He led us to a large open area. It still looked like we were underground, but with all the space it didn't seem so. Okay, there wasn't a sky, but you get my point.

"You start here," Hans gestured at what looked like a starting line, "Get the flag," he pointed at an area near the ceiling, "And bring it over there." He pointed at a platform on the far side of the course.

"Meison, Erick." He looked up from a list. "You'll start."

The boy- who had light blue eyes and brown hair- raised his eyebrows. Shrugging indifferently (though I could tell his heart was pounding), he walked over to the starting line.

"Go."

Erick sprinted toward the nearest wall and began climbing it, mountaineer-style. He scrambled on top and dropped down on the other side. He came across a sort of river and began hopping on the stepping stones. And a panel flipped on the ceiling and a _freaking gun_ shot out.

The gun fired.

I felt like Hans punched me again.

It went straight towards his neck- and stopped midair. For a moment it hovered in the air, then was flung deep into the water.

But it wasn't any ordinary bullet. It was a dart.

"It simulates the feeling of a real bullet wound. In reality, its barely a scratch," Douglas explained.

And Erick continued, climbing ladders and monkey bars, across puddles of mud, swinging from tires, dodging lasers of light. All the while dodging those darts. Finally, he got the flag. But he was exhausted. He was sweaty everywhere. He looked like he was gonna pass out.

One by one, we all went.

One guy fell of the wall. He sprained his shoulder.

Another girl jumped in the river on purpose. And didn't come out. I glanced at the clock. Two minutes had passed. Three minutes. Four. Then her head bobbed out at the other side.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

But I did better than most, I think, 'cause of my "Spectacular!" leg work (try saying 'Spectacular!' in a mad scientist's voice). Except I got hit by a dart.

It felt like someone had stabbed me with a burning knife, then punched it with iron gloves. And poured some alcohol for good measure.

All I wanted was sleep.

"You'll be needing it, Riley," Douglas called cheerily. "Tomorrow we start hand-to-hand combat."

Yay.

**A/N: Tada! I loved this chapter. I was supposed to post two yesterday, so have this extra long one. And here's a boatload of cookies. And while I'm at it, take some chocolate. You guys are awesome.**

**OC Recognition List:**

**Erick Meison from OPFan37**

**Creepy Mysterious Man from reven228**

**Swimming Girl from EternalOrigin**

**Names shall be revealed soon.. Or not.**

**Yeah, I guess that's it for now.**

**K bye!**


	4. Matt's Gang

**A/N: Yes, I'm back! OC info is on my profile. I just wanna get this over with so ya'll get back to the story.. So, dedication?**

_**To Not Official Staff**_

_**For cheering me on as I threw pterodactyls, ranting with me about parents, and calling me capable.**_

_**I hope this chap was super coolio ballzio**_

**Check. Apology?**

**I'm very sorry I wrote this so late. School was there and writer's block hit me hard. FORGIVE MEE.**

**Check. Proof I have a social life?**

**I wont bore you with my week, but the funnest part was standing on this giant raft in the ocean and pushing people off of it- these three really tall guys ganged up on me and were like, "Come on, let's push this dude!". They failed. _Miserably. _:)**

**So on with the chap!**

_Evelyn_

_Bang!_

_Thump._

It had been more than a whole day but the gunshot still rang in my ears. No, he wasn't supposed to do this. It wasn't part of the deal. I never agreed-

"Miss? Mr. Harrison will see you now," the secretary's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Thank you," I told the secretary, and started walking towards his office. _Him. _Just the thought of him made my stomach clench. And my fists. Also my teeth. I burst in without knocking. "This wasn't part of the plan, Harrison!"

The amber-eyed man gave me a smile. "Ah, Evelyn. Glad you could join me."

"Save the good-host act," I barked. "You _told_ me-"

"It wasn't _that_ bad,"

"Bad? Two people killed in less than a day! Two more injured!" I burst. "I _will not _spy for you if you just end up killing them!"

"It may seem bad, but you need to see past that. This is all part of the bigger picture." He continued, "Victory cannot come without sacrifice. We haven't done anything wrong, just what was necessary."

That made some sense, I guess. But it still wasn't an excuse.

"Anyway, they're starting training today and I need you to help them," he said. "Given your... interesting past I'm sure you'll have some insight in training methods."

That man has _no right_ to talk about my past. For a whole five minutes I didn't speak.

"Fine," I finally said and left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"How are they?" I asked, pretending to be disinterested. I wouldn't allow them to know I cared.<p>

Douglas gave a smile. "They're a stubborn lot, I'll say. Threatened to kill me if I didn't return their clothes."

Not the worst thing they could ask for, which I guess meant they were fine.

"Apparently, the Ninetales girl had several nightmares over the course of the night, and the farmer boy seems claustrophobic."

"We'll start immediately," I said.

I waited in the training room while Douglas rounded them up- I should get him to transfer all of them into one big room, it would be easier to get them.

Anyway, the training room was massive. We had a whole section for gym equipment, a wall lined with weapons, a row of punching bags, and a large thick mat in the center.

But the thing pulling at my mind was Avery.

The door creaked open.

And of course, she was the first to enter.

Her mouth dropped open. "E-eve?"

I said nothing.

"They got y-" Then her face hardened. "No, they didn't get you. You were a _spy_, weren't you? Why Eve? We- we were friends!"

Logan gaped at me, his face in shock. "You- what are you doing here? You're not meant to be here."

I ignored Logan and turned away from Ava. "No, Avery, we were never friends. I- I lied, Ava."

Her fists hardened at her sides and wisps of smoke began curling off of it. The acrid smell of fire tinged the air.

Hans took a step forward and grabbed her shoulders.

She opened her palms and the smoke dissipated.

I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting _I'm sorry!_; did my best to hold back tears.

"Right," I said, trying to ignore her and Logan's death glares. "Let's just get straight to the point."

I pointed at the hooded boy with the mohawk- Riley, they called him- and said, "You. Come here."

He walked over to me and smirked. "Aw c'mon, I wont hit a gi-"

I spun and launched a solid kick to his chest. He flew and instantly I was on top of him, putting his arm behind his back and pinning the other one under my knee.

"You were saying?"

He grunted and I released him.

And thus began our day of training.

"Any volunteers?" I asked and a teen with spiky brown hair stepped forward, grinning. According to my G-Lens, he was named Esteban. I blinked twice and his profile flickered beside him. Champion boxer. This will be interesting.

He started with a flurry of jabs that gave me a hard time dodging. I slipped left, right, right, then left again. Then he aimed a vicious hook at my face.

I ducked down and threw my palm upward, slamming it against his jaw.

The force stunned him and he landed on the floor with a satisfying _Oof!,_ rubbing his jaw.

"Don't worry," I said. "The ability your PokePowers give you also enhances your healing capabilities."

Now Logan stepped forward. "Weapons?" He asked, keeping a straight face.

He knew how to melt them away before they made actual contact. I didn't see any harm in it. Two swept-hilt rapiers with red hilt-wraps glowed into my hands. "Weapons."

He nodded, and two emerald Bowie knives flickered in his hands.

Bowie knives. My rapiers had a longer reach, but would be useless once his short-range weapons got close.

Without warning he swept upwards, blades slashing.

I parried them away, and spun, aiming for his torso.

Sidestepping, he spun a knife around my sword, and locked my arm. With a kick, the rapier was sent flying.

A roundhouse kick to his chest sent him away. I followed with more slashing.

The a tree sprouted behind me, vines grabbing my arms.

Lousy cheat.

As he ran towards me I lifted my feet, impacting against his chest and using the momentum to spin over the tree. A few cuts turned the plant to dust.

Rapiers melting away, I blasted a Dark Pulse at his smug-looking face.

On the floor, hair blown backward and face tinged with soot, he didn't look so smug.

"Okay," I said, ignoring the dazed man. "There are a line of punching bags over there, that's where we'll start."

Gazing the group, I pinpointed the physically weakest. She had baby blue eyes and light red hair- Rory Rivers, according to my G-Lens. She had a Milotic PokePower and could breathe underwater.

I gestured for her to come and she broke away from the crowd, nervous. "Did I do something?"

I didn't look that intimidating, did I? "No, of course not. We'll just train separately for a while." I grabbed a pair of boxing mitts as we walked away from the main group.

"Jab!" I called. "Straight! Hook! Double jab! Straight-hook-straight!"

After around half an hour of this she tired.

"Okay," I called. "Let's see what you guys can do with your powers." I nodded to Erick- who had his glasses and was now wearing a light green hoodie- and he stepped forward.

Gesturing to a pile of weights I said, "Lift them."

His brows furrowed and he stared intently at the gym equipment. Slowly, one by one, he lifted three weights- all weighing fifty pounds.

"It might seem cliche, but actually miming the movements with your hands helps. It ties your abilities physically, and that helps with your concentration." I advised.

He nodded, and lifted his arms. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. Two more fifty-pound weights lifted, wobbled, then all the weights clattered down.

"Good. Just keep working on it," I went around the group, seeing ways to test their abilities.

I gave Ava an iron ball to melt, tossed some weights on a treadmill for Rhonda to stop, and Milo- the farmer's kid, from the looks of it- the water dispenser to Giga Drain.

But Rory was going to test her skills on me.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"I'll be using weapons, but don't worry. It will melt away before they ever reach you."

I walked a few steps back.

Everyone stopped for a moment and stared.

"Go!" Riley shouted, probably out of impulse.

But we began anyway.

Rory concentrated an orb of water between her palms, and launched it towards me.

Pouring energy into the blades, I cut right through it with a Night Slash. Running towards her, I raised a rapier for another Night Slash.

She quickly countered with another burst of water.

The force propelled me backward, but I easily followed with a Dark Pulse.

The energy I released brought her to her feet.

Several Water Pulses formed around her, and they all shot out at me.

Too many to cut. I blasted them all with another Dark Pulse and sent a quick burst of the dark energy toward her.

She ducked under it. When she stood up, she looked... different. Like a force pulled me towards her. In a strange, hypnotic voice she said, _"Turn... around."_

My brain shut down. I wanted to do whatever she asked. She seemed so nice and kind..

Then a flurry of Water Pulses hit me.

Instantly I was jolted out of my stupor.

"What. Was. That."

She blushed. "I.. I think it was an Attract."

The boys began snickering.

Without looking at them I said, "Drop and give me eighty."

Grumbling, they started their long task of completing the push-ups.

Serves them right.

* * *

><p>After more than half a day of training, I gave them all a well-deserved break.<p>

Riley was an excellent fighter, once his ego was thoroughly squashed and danced upon.

Logan was good, but he's a cheater, which cancels out his good-ness entirely.

Esteban was highly skilled in boxing, but he's not used to people like me and Logan- people on his level.

Milo- the country boy- was strong, but inexperienced.

Ava, Rory, Rhonda and Erick weren't all that strong, but manipulated their PokePowers better than most.

But their break was short-lived.

_"Our little vigilante group have been acting up again. Some might be open for... recruitment." _Harrison's voice crackled through my earpiece.

"Acknowledged," I replied.

In half an hour we- we meaning me, Riley, Erick and Esteban- were on top of a roof of a shop on a connecting alley between Ghetto and Shopping.

"Okay. So these people call themselves Matt's Gang. They're a vigilante group operating mostly in Ghetto, and all of them are PokePower Holders. Our goal is to track them, possibly locate a safehouse, or maybe knock out a few and send them to HQ." I debriefed. "Matt, their leader, is a skilled swordsman, and his second-in-command, Alan, has tough skin and actual _wings_."

They all nodded, excitement shining in their eyes.

Men.

"Here, take this," I handed everyone a pair of G-Lenses and an earpiece.

"Awesome! What are they?" Riley asked.

"They're bio-chemical lenses that allow you to shoot lasers out of your eyes."

Riley looked like a four-year old at Christmas.

"No, I'm kidding. Its called a G-Lens. A bio-mechanical lens developed by Gillen Inc. with plenty of functions, but for now it will alert you when a Holder passes by. Erick and Riley, you go track Alan- he's passing below us, ten o'clock-while Esteban will accompany me as I track Matt back to their safehouse."

Erick and Riley scurried off, scrambling from rooftop to rooftop- or in Riley's case, sprinting and leaping. His parkour skills have come in handy.

I signaled to Esteban.

We silently stepped over roofs until we reached a cluster of shops- all exclusively owned by Gillen Inc., Harrison's rival- which Matt was strangely interested in. Around two raids the past week.

We sat and waited, roving the crowds for any signs of Matt.

"Status?" I whispered into my earpiece.

_"Tracking Alan now,"_ Erick replied. _"He's heading for some 'David's' shop. Looks like an arcade."_

No problems so far. Good.

"Eve? My G-Lens is giving off red blinky things. Is that good?"

I looked over to the crowd Esteban was watching. My G-Lens lit up and a marking highlighted a scrawny lanky girl wearing baggy blue flannel and large skinny jeans. She had dark brown eyes and curly blonde hair. The worst part was her smile; what did she have to be happy about?

But what set her apart was the word _'**HOLDER' **_blinking above her head. There was no other data on her. Strange, considering how Harrison's men watch everyone who goes in and out of Crystal City. She must be a new recruit.

Then loud yelling and the sound of shattering glass blasted through my earpiece.

"What's going on?"

_"Alan found us. And he's not happy. He lost against this eight year-old and we ruined his jacket." _Erick explained.

"What?!"

_"I ran through a glass wall. Shoot, I'm bleeding." _Riley complained- which didn't help my understand of the situation _at all_. _"Steel and flying don't go well together- unless its a plane."_ he added.

Still no help.

But we had to be quick- Little Miss Twiggy was escaping.

Walking over to a small space between two shops, I jumped into it and landed quietly. "Esteban, I need you as my eyes. Watch her."

_"Copy that," _he replied.

"You're taking this too seriously. No one says 'copy that' anymore." I briskly walked into the midst of the crowd.

_"She hasn't seen you yet, but I think she's getting suspicious. She's on your left."_

I turned and walked behind her, pulling a dagger out of my pocket. Grabbing her wrist I said, "Say a word and those will be your last."

She stiffened. "I- I don't know what you mean. I'm just passing through; its my first time here."

"Yeah, right. Just follow me, then. Quietly."

_"I'm guessing I should follow too?" _Esteban chirped. _"Should I do it quietly, also?"_

I ignored him.

Dagger still pressed tight to her lower back we walked away from the crowd, crossing the border over to Ghetto. I turned down an alley- and somehow she escaped from my grip and sprinted away.

"Esteban!" I called.

"Present!" he yelled back, waving an arm.

"Take the side road over there; we'll cut her off."

He nodded, and sprinted off.

She was fast. And in the middle of the road, chasing her was especially hard. But somehow- probably with her PokePowers- she was easily able to leap and cartwheel over cars. She could control the air to some extent, judging from the swirls of dust surrounding her feet.

I just stuck with yelling 'Get out of the way!'.

"Esteban!" I said, breathless.

_"At your service," _He appeared at the end of a thin street, straight where he could meet this girl.

Then she took a hidden side alley.

Me and Esteban- or I and Esteban, whatever- rushed into the alley.

But she vanished.

"Wha-?" Esteban scratched his head.

_Thud._

I spun. A teen with messy auburn hair and solid green eyes twirled his katanas.

Ambush.

The sound of wind rattled around us.

Twiggy was back.

"Well, well." Matt spoke, triumph shining in eyes. "Daddy's girl still trying to bring us down?"

I willed the rapiers into my hands and clenched them hard. "I left him long ago."

He smirked and brought down his katanas. "On our own now, are we?"

Esteban could handle the girl. I parried and sent a Night Slash at his torso. "I'm on the good side this time."

He blocked and sent a flurry of Psycho Cuts at me. "Really, Eve? With you living with a criminal mastermind for so long, I'm surprised you even have a sense of right or wrong."

I repeatedly jabbed at him with Night Slash. "That's just the tip of the iceberg, Matt. I'm full of surprises." And to demonstrate, I blasted him with a Dark Pulse.

He was blown back and dropped his katanas. I pointed the rapier at his throat. "I just want to talk."

He let out a hoarse, scratchy laugh. "About what?"

"I... I need to fix this."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hahaha, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I pulled inspiration from Tekken, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the martial arts gym I used to go to for the fighting scenes.**

**OC Credit List:**

**Avery Stark from Moonspots**

**Rhonda Wiles from MysteryAgain**

**Milo Henson from The walnutsloth**

**Rory Rivers from EternalOrigin**

**Esteban Rio from Red Alfa**

**Evelyn Wright from Not Official Staff**

**Erick Meison from OPFan37**

**"Mr. Harrison" from reven228**

**"Twiggy" from cometshadow**

**Matt Daniels from Black Falcoln**

**Alan Fisk from TheLoner2**

**Please tell me if I missed anyone!**

**K bye!**


	5. Of Ripped Jackets and Fancy Suits

**A/N: Nope, not dead! *dances around the room***

**This chapter's in the POV of Erick, the computer maniac. He was fun writing.**

**Late chapter is late. So sorry, guys, but I've just been busy with a ton of stuff. So, enjoy!**

_Erick_

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have volunteered to join. But I guess it was too late for second thoughts.

We had tracked the Alan fellow, with me on the other side of the street he was on, and Riley a few meters back.

But he was good- doubled back alleys, crossed back and forth through roads, and threaded in and out of crowds.

We almost lost him a couple of times.

Then he finally arrived at his destination- an arcade.

_"Status?"_ Eve asked.

"Tracking Alan now," I replied. "He's heading for some 'David's' shop- looks like an arcade."

Alan gave a quick glance behind him, then went in.

_"Okay, I'll go in first, you can follow like, five minutes after." _Riley said, walking inside.

I kept an eye on the watch I was given. When the time came, I opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a nice place, neat and orderly, with state-of-the-art equipment. All of the walls were lined with game stations, some had first-person shooters- which were equipped with gyroscopes and motion sensors, others were just Oculus Rifts- the latest in virtual reality goggles- placed on stands, with labels of games above them.

No, this wasn't an arcade. It was heaven.

But now, the sights weren't the only thing I noticed.

Everyone here buzzed with energy. Random thoughts and pieces of emotion seemed to float in the air.

I scanned the crowd. No sign of Alan. I glanced at my watch. It's been fifteen minutes since he entered. Pretending to cough into my hand I whispered, "Riley, have you found him?"

_"Uh, nope. He went to the multiplayers then I lost him."_

"On my way."

I threaded through a small crowd, almost got hit in the face by a Wii remote, and finally made it to the Multiplayer Section. There, in one of the stations, was Alan, playing a game against a little kid- he looked like seven, eight years old?

It was obvious Alan was losing, and after five minutes, he did.

Pretending to cough again I said, "What's he doing at an arcade?"

_"No idea. Maybe he's on vacation from his group or something. Or they could have like a secret base in here."_

Alan, frustrated (or _maybe_ he was pretending to be), stormed out of the arcade.

Riley and I melted into a trio of kids also leaving and followed him.

After our little group dispersed, I guess Riley stepped to close.

'Cause wings pierced through Alan's jacket and slammed Riley into a glass wall.

"That," Alan hissed, glaring at Riley, "was my favorite jacket. I wasn't planning to waste it stopping you _stalkers_ from following me."

But Alan didn't see me yet.

_"What was that?!"_ Eve asked.

"Alan's angry. He lost against this eight-year old and we ripped his jacket."

_"What?!"_

I didn't reply. Because Alan's glare was fixed on me now.

Thinking fast, I willed the shards of glass to ram themselves into his skin.

His wings wrapped around himself and they bounced off harmlessly.

Riley, leaping into the air, slammed down on top of him.

He easily threw him off. And he began sprinting away, boosting himself with his wings.

Riley began springing after him- walking on walls, leaping on roofs, spinning over cars.

Seeing a taxi pass by, I froze the tires, pulled out the driver and shouted, "Sorry!"

I drove the car mentally, turning the wheels and pouring more gas without touching a thing. It was sort of like a racing game.

_"You nearby, 'Rick?"_ Riley asked.

"Yeah. Stole a cab. And don't call me Rick."

_"Kay. We're at Gaia Avenue now. If you take a right from Atlas Road then a left at Calypso, you'll be parallel to us."_

He knew his way around roads. I followed his direction and caught glimpses of them on my right. Pouring more power into the car, I took a sharp turn.

_THUD._

Alan slammed into the side of the car.

"Ugh.." he mumbled, dazed.

"Yeah! We got him!" Riley cheered, raising a hand.

Grinning, I raised my hand, and we slapped high-fives.

"Argh!" Alan roared, wings slashing. It tore through my jacket and sliced a gash at my torso. Then they started to glow and hit Riley in the jaw.

Blood seeped through my clothes. Dang, it _hurt_. Mustering whatever energy was left over, I mentally slammed Alan into the car wall.

"You want me to do _what_?" he growled.

Then I noticed his earpiece. Oh.

His face hardened as the conversation went on, then he sighed in defeat. "Release me, idiots. Matt wants you alive, for some reason."

Riley snorted. "Looked like _we _were the ones about to kill _you_."

Hesitantly, I released Alan.

Then the screech of tires and smell of burning rubber filled the air. Hans stepped out of the car.

Alan was caught of guard. "What the- Matt, AMBUSH!"

He kicked his feet and his wings propelled him up.

But Hans was too quick. He grabbed him by the foot and slammed him back down. Knocking him out, he brought him into the van.

"Get in," he grunted and we went inside.

_"LIAR! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ONE OF MY PEOPLE!" _the voice roared in my ear. I heard bits of Eve's conversation before, but it was all quieted down. For the voice to sound that loud... he must have been _really _loud.

_"Erick, I'm here at Thoth Ave. Get me. _Now_." _Eve commanded between heavy pants.

"Hans, she's at Thoth." I said.

He nodded and stepped on the pedal. Soon we caught sight of the small figures of Eve and Esteban- being chased by a katana-wielding madman and his mob of angry Holders.

_"Help us, you dummies!" _Esteban yelled through his earpiece.

Extending my hands toward the road, I willed the street lights to move. A blue light outlined them and they snapped, smashing into the group.

Matt easily sliced them to bits, but it was enough time to escape. Riley pulled the door open, they rushed inside and I slammed the door shut seconds before a knife bounced off of it.

"Whew," I said, wiping the sweat of my forehead. The arm clenching my torso was now completely drenched in blood. I grabbed a nearby pack of gauze and began cleaning myself up.

Riley chuckled. "Let's do that again."

"Guh..." Alan mumbled.

We all glanced at him.

"Gag him," Eve said, as if it was obvious.

"So... uh, we get this, and place him like that.." Riley mumbled, mostly to himself.

I turned Alan so he was on his back while Esteban tied his hands. Riley tied up his ankles and we finished by adding a cloth around his mouth.

Its harder than it looks, but our finished work looked good.

The gag around his mouth was messy and sticking out, the ties around his wrists were knotted, and the cloth around his ankles barely fit. His blindfold was messy and crumpled.

Okay, I might have exaggerated a little bit.

"Hans, add 'Gagging Basics' to our itinerary." Eve said, glancing at our finished work.

"Hey, at least we tried," Riley grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Blindfolds." Hans grunted.<p>

Sighing, we all tied a black cloth around our eyes. Eve made sure we really couldn't see.

But there had to be _some _way we could figure out how to escape, right?

We had put our blindfolds on as soon as we entered Central. The back left tire squeaked once every two turns, so eighty squeaks equals one hundred-sixty- no, forty wheel turns, which drives us at 'x' miles per hour, x is equal to estimated wheel radius times... where was I again?

Ugh.

What I _did _know was that we weren't in Central anymore.

Unless we went back and forth on the same road.

"We're here," Eve announced.

I pulled of the blindfolds and blinked, adjusting to the light.

We were in a conference room. It was spacious, with a white oval table in the center, with pristine chairs surrounding it, and a plasma-crystal television- model X-T 84, nice.

Not a silly prison-like room, or a lab filled with crazy scientists. Mysterious boss man must be in a good mood today.

In one of the chairs a man sat.

Okay, not that old of a man- he looked nineteen, twenty? He had an angular face, with tired red eyes and whitish blonde hair. He wore a crisp navy blue suit, with a lighter blue dress shirt under. He had a slightly bored expression on his face, like he's been waiting for someone and can't wait to get home. The moment he saw us, though, he stood up and gave us a winning smile. But their was an undercurrent to it- I sensed strain in him, like the smile was forced.

"You have our new subject?" he asked Hans, who gestured to Alan. He nodded, and turned his attention to us. He regarded us with bored curiosity, like when you have nothing else to do and suddenly spot a leaf burning from a stray ray of sunlight. "These are the test subjects I will be supervising?"

Eve nodded. "We sent them out for some field practice."

Fancy Suit nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "Ah, yes. We'll need to discuss that." Hans, take our little prisoner to a cell, I'm sure my beloved would like to interrogate him- give her a call, please, and Fredward," he gestured toward a tall, lanky man, "I'd like a cup of Yellow Gold Tea- the 24-carat one, if you don't mind,"

Wait- did he just ask for tea with _gold_? No wonder he's got such a fair complexion.

That sounds like something Riley would say. That sarcastic rebel _can't _be rubbing off of me.

Heading out of the room, he called, "Eve, come with me, please, and bring along our subjects as well,"

Everyone just followed his orders like obedient puppies- Hans merely nodded and left, the Fredward man scurried away, and Eve, meek as a mouse (okay, maybe I exaggerated), trailed behind him.

We walked a few spotless white corridors lined with doors (seriously, they all looked the same- getting lost would be way too easy), and soon found us back in Ye Olde Lab. The blonde- Avery, I think- and co. were all strapped onto tables, electron micro-sensors lining their skin.

Addressing the crowd, the man said, "Hello everyone, I am Neptune, but you will refer to me as 'Sir'- I am your new boss."

**A/N: Hehe, what do you think? Its a bit on the short side, but I didn't want to draw it out too long. Again, I want to apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. School and taking care of my siblings, y'know.**

**So I've introduced a new OC:**

**Neptune Pururiru from Cottonmouth25**

**I'm excited to hear what you think of him. And *gasp* what side is Eve on now?**

**K bye!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Nope, no update here. Sorry, but this is urgent.**

**Turns out, there's a typhoon brewing, and apparently, its heading my way. **

**Last time a super-typhoon hit- Haiyan, I think- we lost electricity for a month, and even then it was unstable for another two. So don't expect an update any time soon.**

**But do not despair! I'll leave you loyal readers with a quick excerpt (keep in mind it's most likely not gonna be the next chapter, and is subject to change):**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

**_TO ALL STAFF, CODE RED. I REPEAT, CODE RED._**

**_I grinned and leaped off my bed. It was time. Willing a knife into my hand, I flung it at the camera. It crackled and fizzed out, the light dimming from it. I glanced around the room. _**

**_Everyone was up already, jumpy and fueled with adrenaline._**

**_I cupped an ear to our barricaded door, waiting for the signal._**

**_"Argh!" "What the-" "Ugh!"_**

**_The grunts and moans of pain. There we go._**

**_The metal started to creak and twist. I stepped back as it was kicked open. Eve stood there, out of breath with sweat beading her forehead. She glanced toward the rest of us._**

**_"Come with me if you want to live."_**

**_I rolled my eyes. "That has _****got ****_to be the most cliche thing you have ever said."_**

**;) Mwahahaha.**

**One last thing: What do you think of the new summary? **

**One more last thing: An idea just popped into my head, so check out my profile for a blurb kinda thing, which you can find under my brand-new My Fanfics section! :P**

**K bye! And advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Easter (and Happy Birthday, just in case :3), if I won't make it!**


End file.
